Under the wide and open sky
by Kyouryoku Senshi
Summary: On a chilly spring night, Michiru and Haruka take a dip in the hot springs and have a conversation.


Title: Under the wide and open sky

Author: Michiru

Summary: On a chilly spring night, Michiru and Haruka take a dip in the hot springs and have a conversation.

Disclaimer: No part of Sailor Moon and the characters belongs to me; they belong to their respective owners.

Michiru set her violin down on her and Haruka's bed and stretched before sliding open the glass door and moved onto the balcony of their apartment.

She sighed and leaned onto the railing of the balcony looking into the night sky, letting the winds caress her aqua locks of hair. She sighed and narrowed her eyes. Letting the breeze pass through her body.

She looked up quickly when two strong arms slid around her waist drawing her closer.

"Michiru?" Haruka asked softly resting her head on the aqua haired soldier of embrace's shoulder

Haruka had been working on some studies for some exams at Mugen, though sometimes she thought they were pointless, as literary arts weren't really her thing.

"I just needed some fresh air for a few minutes." Michiru said calmly

"Mmm...hmm, I can't stand sitting at a desk all day and all night, I wonder how Mizuno-san stands it, my muscles are starting to ache." Haruka sighed

Michiru pulled away momentarily and turned to face Haruka, she smiled pulling her lover's waist closer to her own

"How about we take a dip in a hot spring? I think there's one nearby, help us both relax and loosen up before we get to bed." Michiru suggested

"I think that would be perfect on a chilly night like this, I don't oppose." Haruka grinned

It was only about a few blocks away, and Haruka had decided to take her prized yellow convertible, it was times like this that she didn't care how late it was or if they didn't get to school on time.

She wanted to take advantage of the little peace they got anymore before the next attack. Michiru had been the best thing that happened to her, if it hadn't been for Michiru, she probably wouldn't have decided to accept her true destiny.

Michiru was the one who truly understood what she was going through, she knew her inside and out, she loved her for the person she truly was. She knew she could face what lies ahead with Michiru by her side.

Haruka parked the car as they both exited making their way quickly to some nearby bathrooms to change quickly.

Both re-appeared wrapped in towels, they were grateful the medium sized hot spring was vacant, but that was to be expected, it was late on a weeknight.

Haruka let out a sigh of content as she slowly slid her long slender legs into the steaming water. She removed her towel as she was half way in and placed it behind her on a rock.

Michiru held up her hand and giggled as she watched her lover's expression, removing her own towel and slid in beside Haruka.

Both of them gazed up at the stars longingly.

"It's so beautiful tonight, even if it is a school night." Haruka said with a slight chuckle looking around too see some fireflies flying around their area

"Every night you spend with me is beautiful, love." Michiru teased

Haruka splashed her with water lightly "You know what I mean."

Michiru splashed back and giggled before coming beside her lover and rested her head on Haruka's shoulder.

"I know, I do." Michiru sighed then as Haruka moved forward some she stood behind her and began to massage Haruka's aching muscles

Haruka looked down and closed her eyes and relaxed her muscles

"Hmm, Michiru, something bothering you?" Haruka asked knowingly

"Eh?"

"I can since uncertainty coming from you."

"Well, it's just..." Michiru trailed off looking back up at the stars as she began to knead Haruka's skin

"It's just..."

"I don't know, It's like were living life day to day sometimes, do you ever wonder if someday will ever be able to live normal lives?" Michiru questioned

Haruka opened her eyes and looked down into the dark steamy waters "All the time actually."

"I'm thankful we were reborn and given the opportunity at non solitude filled lives, but still we have to carry the weight of the world in our hands." Michiru sighed and stopped massaging Haruka's shoulders and ran them through Haruka's strands of sandy blonde hair

"We were both born into this world with the same burden of the past life, and we came together again, but I don't want to live life as Sailor Neptune, but rather as Kaiou Michiru." Michiru continued

Haruka sighed and moved back to sit at the side of the hot spring, letting the warmth be absorbed into her body.

"And I as Sailor Uranus, would like to live on as Tenou Haruka, the prodigious racer as you so kindly put it." Haruka smiled

Michiru returned the smile then slipped in behind Haruka wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Will there ever be a time where we'll be free from the burden of the weight of the world? A time we can live in complete serenity?" Michiru nuzzled her nose into Haruka's neck and lay her arm on top of her breast

Haruka rested her hand on Michiru's arm "Someday, I'm sure we will, we've got to, nothing lasts forever." Haruka said reassuringly caressing Michiru's arm

"But in the meantime, we've got to continue our best in our mission, our hard work isn't for nothing, one day our efforts will pay off." Haruka reassured her

Michiru nodded and moved to Haruka's side and sat beside her watching the ripples in the dark water, the city lights lighting the top of the waters

Both of them placed their arms around each other's waists gazing into the starry night sky, as one shot across the sky.

"Shooting star." Michiru said admiringly

"Hai, it's beautiful, shall we make a wish?" Haruka suggested

Michiru smiled "I think we both know what we'll wish for; I don't think it's that far off from coming true, though one of my greatest desires has already come true." she said leaning on Haruka

Haruka watched as cherry blossoms flew in the breeze surrounding them then floated on top of the waters of the hot spring.

She smiled in recognition resting her head beside Michiru's "So has mine."

END


End file.
